


Restraint

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives would become secrets and lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Zabira for the beta!   
> Prompt: air

Leaning over Fraser to look at the computer screen, Ray touched him, on the shoulder this time.

Fraser didn't take notice. "I still think we should go over the papers one more time."

"Yeah, what for? I just know it was the guy she worked with." Ray took his hand away, casually, and reached for his coffee cup.

"That's possible, but we have no proof." He didn't look at Ray, who was not touching him anywhere now.

Ray sighed, and the current of air brushed Fraser's neck, making the hairs rise like a sensitive instrument registering his closeness. "Well, maybe we should take a break and go eat something."

"All right." Fraser stood up, perhaps a little too quickly--he didn't want Ray to think he was avoiding him, but it was a difficult line to walk, and he found it difficult not to let his own hands wander in moments of inattention.

Sex, in his experience, did not usually improve a relationship, especially not one where you had to work together. In their case it would only lead to hurried orgasms, stolen when they could find the time and space. Their lives would become secrets and lies. No, he couldn't stand that--physical release could be had with his right hand in the safety of his cot, where it didn't affect his relationship with Ray.

They walked out the door, in step with each other. Ray placed his hand on Fraser's elbow, gentling him like one might a skittish horse. Fraser tolerated his touch with a shiver, and feared how he might one day come to need it.


End file.
